1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to the preparation of streams containing recoverable benzene, toluene, and xylenes ("BTX") from initial by-product effluent streams that contain other components, notably monoolefins and diolefins. In one aspect, the invention concerns the removal by conversion of these other components which ordinarily prevent recovery by distillation or solvent extraction of benzene-toluene-xylenes aromatics from the streams. In another aspect, it concerns a low severity process for treating the by-product streams with a specified catalyst, and under defined reaction conditions, both to produce benzene-toluene-xylenes from the initial stream and to reduce or eliminate those components that otherwise would interfere with the economic recovery of these aromatics from the streams.
2. Description Of Prior Art
The preparation of light olefins and diolefins, mainly ethylene, propylene, and butadiene, by the thermal pyrolysis, or cracking, of petroleum fractions is well known and widely practiced. (See for example, Kirk & Othmer's "Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology", Second Edition, Vol. 8, pp. 503-514.) In these pyrolitic cracking processes, hydrocarbons ranging from ethane, through LPG (liquefied petroleum gas, chiefly propane with a few percent butanes), naphtha, heavy gas oil, to even crude petroleum oil, are subjected to high temperature conditions, at low pressure and for a short time, to produce a maximum of the desired product. These thermal processes vary widely, and the yields from any one process depend not only on process equipment and conditions, but on such extraneous factors as the presence or absence of diluents and other reactants, e.g., oxygen, hydrogen, steam, etc.
Even the best of the pyrolitic processes is less than ideally selective. As a consequence, the total reactor effluent will contain not only the desired olefin or diolefin, but a variety of other components, ranging from methane gas to high boiling polycyclic hydrocarbons. These by-products are conventionally separated, usually by distillation and/or absorption, so as to concentrate the main desired products for ultimate recovery, and to produce one or more by-product effluent streams.
The by-product effluents contain a mixture of hydrocarbon types, including paraffins, monoolefins, diolefins, aromatics, cyclics, and various substituted and polynuclear aromatics. Unless the by-product effluent stream or streams contains a particularly valuable or desirable component, making removal economical, the by-product effluent streams are of only limited utility. The lighter gases are useful only as fuel, while the heavier, normally liquid, components, usually termed "dripolene," if not hydrogenated and then subjected to BTX extraction, are customarily either burned locally as fuel or else hydrogenated to saturate the unstable diolefins, and then blended with other gasoline fractions as motor fuel.
It has long been recognized that some of these by-product effluent streams, particularly the dripolene fractions, contain potentially valuable benzene, toluene, and xylenes (including ethylbenzene). Unfortunately, they also contain diolefins and monoolefins, which effectively interfere with most existing solvent extraction processes, such as the Udex and Sulfolane processes, for the extraction of aromatics from paraffins. Some of these olefins have boiling points similar to those of the BTX aromatics, and hence cannot be removed by fractional distillation. Selective hydrogenation to saturate the olefins and diolefins is practiced, and widely so, but the process tends to be expensive. Moreover, the diolefins in dripolene tend to be thermally unstable, forming catalyst-deactivating and exchanger-fouling carbonaceous deposits.
A variety of catalysts has been proposed for treating one or more of the by-product effluents from pyrolitic cracking processes so as to render the streams more valuable or more amenable to subsequent processing. (A tabulation of representative references identifying many of these processes, and many catalysts having conceivably useful activity for these processes, is appended.)
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing a stream from which benzene-toluene-xylenes may be recovered, by catalytically treating by-product effluent streams from pyrolytic hydrocarbon cracking processes. A further object is to provide a process for treating such by-product effluent stream in a simplified, low severity, operation so as both to produce benzene-toluene-xylenes (BTX), and, simultaneously, to decrease the content of interfering components. Still another object is to remove those monoolefins and diolefins which have heretofore interfered with the solvent extraction of BTX from dripolene and the like.